leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KaiserLos24/Yordle Lore = Corki Visual Upgrade?
Hi. Kaiser here with another blog. If you're taking the time to read this, then I greatly appreciate it. What's this all about? I'm sure all of you are aware of what Yordles are, right? Well, just in case you didn't, you can read all about them here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Bandle_City#Yordles But if you're too lazy to read all of that stuff, then read this instead: Yordles are basically small, bipedal beings. Possibly about/less than the half of a regular-sized human. In other words; midgets. But they're not as cute and cuddly as you think they are. They are fierce warriors and skilled mages and can probably kick your ass and just be jerks (I'm looking at you, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Teemo Teemo) But that isn't the point of this blog. Now look at them carefully. They're small, semi-humanoid beings. Reminds you of another species, right? Right. And those are Elves and Dwarves. Just like Yordles, they're small and can possibly kick your ass. But what I'm wondering is how or what qualities does a Yordle have to seperate their species entirely from Elves and Dwarves? Apart from their size, just what can help us distinguish them apart from Elves and Dwarves? Luckily for you, I have an answer. Just take a look at these pictures: I'm sure a lot of you have noticed by now. There's a distinct trait between these Yordles. And that specific trait's deciding factor is the Yordle's gender. Take a look at Dinger, Teemo and Ziggs. They all have one thing in common: Fur. Their entire body is covered in a coat of fur. And now, look at Tristana, Lulu and Poppy. Their skin is clear and smooth, any patch of fur is absent. There's also one more general trait all Yordles have: Pointed ears. However, Poppy does not have this trait. Which is exactly why she's on the list for champions with upcoming Visual reworks. But hey. Isn't there another Yorlde who does not have both these traits...? That's where Corki comes in. I was very confused whether Corki was a Yorlde or not. He looked very humanoid and he is quite old. When people age, they tend to lose their height over time so I just presumed Corki was a human. But all that was changed after I read his lore: "When http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Heimerdinger Heimerdinger and his yordle colleagues migrated to Piltover, they embraced science as a way of life, and they immediately made several groundbreaking contributions to the techmaturgical community. What yordles lack in stature, they make up for with industriousness. Corki, the Daring Bombardier, gained his title by test-piloting one of these contributions - the original design for the Reconnaissance Operations Front-Line Copter, an aerial assault vehicle which has become the backbone of the Bandle City Expeditionary Force (BCEF). Together with his squadron - the Screaming Yipsnakes - Corki soars over Valoran, surveying the landscape and conducting aerial acrobatics for the benefit of onlookers below."' So he's a Yordle. Why doesn't he have fur? I want you to take a look at a couple of Heimerdinger's skin splash arts: You can see how Heimerdinger looks a lot more like a human compared t the other Yordles. His ears are not pointed, and his skin is free of any fur. But then his rework came, and those two traits are now present on him. After his visual rework, he looks more like Teemo or Rumble now. Will Corki have the same fate as Heimerdinger? Here's a quote from Battlecast Vel'Koz: *Play ''"99% fur, 1% glee." So now if you're wondering what a Yordle is in more specific terms, the answer would probably be like: "Yordles are small, bipedal beings originating from Yordle Land. The males are covered in a thick coat of fur while females aren'." But wait, what exactly is this guy then? Fizz is small, just like Yordles. But instead of fur, Fizz's skin is composed of scales similar to those of a fish. If he isn't a Yordle, then what is he? I actually believe that whatever Fizz species is can be compared to a hypothesis connecting humans to mermaids. The theory is that long ago, when humans were a lot more like apes, lived in different areas. And then there's a group of those apes that resided near the ocean. They discovered that food was present underwater. That was when they began swimming and hunting for fish and other sea creatures. Millions of years go by and these apes have adapted to the environment they live in. They grew gills and fins to help them move in the water, thus forming these "mermaids." I think that it's similar to how Fizz's species was formed. That's it for this blog. Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a comment and share your thoughts. Category:Blog posts